Light to Dark
by 4elementsfan4621
Summary: Aimee and Yumi thought they were just normal kids wanting adventure beyond their world alongside their friends, Sora, Kairi, and Riku. But when their worlds are taken by the Heartless, things start to get a bit more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I have been wanting to get this story up for a while now, and I am excited for this is the first installment of the "Light to" series. Woot! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: KH doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Square Enix. I only own my two OCs, Yumi and Aimee.**

**XXXX**

I walked along the shore of the island. The weather was perfect today. Not too hot, not too cold. I felt the slight breeze going through my hair. My hands were full of supplies for the raft that my friends and I were building.

After a minute of walking, I spotted the raft from the distance. I started walking a bit faster, in dire need of getting everything finished.

I spotted Riku working on the raft. His back, turned away from me. I smirked as I thought about startling him.

"HI!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Riku jumped five feet in the air, startled.

"Aimee, give me a break." He grumbled.

I snickered, "You should know by now that I am quite the master on sneaking up on people." I laughed, "Anywho, here's the supplies you told me to get."

I dropped the supplies down next to raft that was halfway built.

"Thanks, Aimee." Riku said, sighing, "Say, have you seen Sora and Yumi at all."

"Well, Yumi's being her random, crazy, self last time I saw her and Sora…" I giggled, "Is probably being a lazy bum again."

Riku scoffed, "I should've known about those two. Typical…"

Suddenly, Riku and I heard Yumi's voice.

"You lazy bum freaking killjoy how dare you say I didn't do any work!"

I snickered, "There she goes again."

"That girl never changes." Riku muttered.

I chuckled, "Someone's medication wore off."

With that, we were standing about five feet away from Sora, Kairi, and Yumi.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about us?" Riku asked.

Riku grinned and placed his other hand on his hip. "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

I rolled my eyes, playfully punching him in the shoulder, "Only one? Excuse me, I was helping you to. I think I've been working quite hard, Riku."

Riku ignored me and walked over to Kairi and Yumi, "And you both are just as lazy as he is."

Kairi snickered, "So you've noticed."

"I say we settle that in a race." Yumi smirked, crossing her arms across her chest, "Unless you two are lazy?"

I gave Yumi a grin that clearly stated 'challenge accepted'.

"Ready! Go!" Kairi shouted as Sora, Riku, Yumi, and I started running. Riku and Sora were tied while I was running right behind them along with Yumi. The two of us laughed as we continued the race.

**XXXX**

After about ten minutes of fooling around, we all sat on the other side of the beach under the bridge's cool shade.

"Okay," Kairi started as she read off a small piece of paper in her hand, a pencil in her right. "Today, we are going to be looking for five logs." She glanced up and continued, "Since Aimee and Riku both found one already, we have three more to find, and so that's good." Riku and I high fived and turned back to Kairi, who giggled. "So, the other items we should try and find today are those other three logs to finish the body of the raft, a large white cloth for the sail, and rope to tie it all together. That sounds good?" We nodded and she smiled. "Good! Now, get to it!"

We all spend most of the day running around finding supplies.

A while later, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Yumi, and I were all sitting on the paopu fruit tree.

"So…" Sora began, sighing, "Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"

"Who knows?" Riku murmured, "We'll never find out staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

I thought about that question for a second. It was a really good question. I had no idea how far the raft was going to take us. Heck, we didn't even know if it would take us to another world for sure.

"Who knows? If we have to we'll think of something else." Riku answered, waving it off.

"So supposed you get to another world." Kairi started, giggling a little. "What would you do there?"

"Hmm... Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku said and maybe it was the sunset but his cheeks looked a little redder for a second. "It's just I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds, and then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Sora said, turning to lie down on the tilted tree.

"Seems like we'll never know unless we try." Yumi yawned, leaning back a little.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go other there and find out." Riku said, looking determined as he got up and stared out into the sunset. "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"Yeah, doing everything over and over again is sure a drag and so boring." Yumi snickered, "I really would love some excitement."

I snorted, "Things wouldn't be so exciting with the fact that your hyper side tires everyone out, even me sometimes."

"Hey! It's not my fault that everyone else isn't as hyper as me. Admit it; life would be dull without me." Yumi teased, messing with her blond, right sided ponytail.

I laughed and waved it off, "Ok, ok, sure."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked, looking over at Riku.

"Thanks to you." Riku replied, turning to her, "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

Kairi chuckled a little, "You're welcome."

We were just leaving until Yumi tapped me on the shoulder, grinning at me as her hands went behind her back.

"Guess what I got for you to share with a special someone." Yumi threw a papou fruit to me as I caught it, and she laughed, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives…no matter what. It's pretty freaking cheesy, for me, but I knew who you wanna try it on…"

My face went bright red as I chucked the papou fruit at her head, "No way! There's nothing going on with me and you know who."

Yumi dodged the fruit and turned away from me, "Sure, you keep telling yourself that."

I rolled my eyes at her as she ran off in the distance before turning back to me, "Hey Aims, is it ok if I stay over tonight?"

I sighed, knowing she was going to ask me that, "I don't know, I gotta ask my parents first."

Yumi heavily groaned at the word 'parents'. She had some problems with her family over the past couple of years now. They usually want nothing to do with Yumi, and it saddens my heart that a cheerful girl like Yumi had to deal with her family not accepting her for who she is.

But of course her parents didn't care about her hanging around me, Riku, Sora, and Kairi all the time. It's her parents that are the reason why she is always gone from her house in the first place all the time.

Yumi sighed, "Please ask." She begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "Fine."

Yumi smirked, pumping her fist into the air, "Victory! Now, are we going to get sugar hyped when we get there?"

I smacked her playfully on the shoulder, "The last thing we need is you high on sugar. You're hyper enough as it is."

**XXXX**

The next day, Yumi and I both woke up early and left to go to the island. Yumi and I had run into Selphie along the way.

"Hey Aimee, Yumi have you heard of the legendary power of the paopu fruit?" Selphie asked as I nodded.

"Yes, miss-I-am-not-interested-in-love here." I jabbed a finger at Yumi, "Told me all about it last night."

"They say, if you share it with someone you really care for, it binds you together forever and ever. Through eternity." Selphie continued, ignoring me. "It's so romantic, I gotta try it sometime."

Yumi rolled her eyes before punching me in the shoulder, "Sheesh, make me sound like a hopeless romantic, much?"

I laughed, "Come on; let's go find Sora, Kairi, and Riku."

"Alright." Yumi grinned as we walked around the island for a bit. We eventually ran into Riku.

"Hello Riku how are you?" I greeted with a small smile.

"Good, we're about done with almost everything." Riku responded, smiling.

"Riku!" We turned to see Sora walking through the door.

"Hey Sora. Our raft needs a name." Riku said, getting to the point. "Let's see... How about Highwind? What would you call it?"

"Me? Well... hmmm..." Sora thought for a minute before looking excited. "Excalibur!"

I smiled; it wasn't too bad of a name.

"I am assuming you guys will do the usual?" Yumi asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Sora nodded, "Great thinking there, Yumi."

"Oh please." Yumi flung her ponytail back, "I am sure you boys would have figured it out."

"You guys at it again?" I turned to see Kairi walking on the bridge. "All right, I'll be the judge."

Oh boy, giant friendship rivalry about to happen.

"If I win, I'm captain. And if you win..."

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku stated suddenly, shocking Sora. "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

Yumi covered her mouth with her hands, "Ladies and gentlemen, the stakes have sky rocketed."

I chuckled a little, "Let's see how this plays."

"Okay! On my count!" Kairi said, raising her hand in the air. "Three, two one: go!" With that, Riku and Sora started racing.

"Did you hear their deal at all?" I asked, turning to Kairi.

"Ooooo." Yumi snickered, "Aimee's getting jealous."

I shot a glare at her and she and Kairi laughed. Riku and I were best friends, nothing more, nothing less. Besides, Riku thinks of me as a sister as much as I think of him as a brother.

It actually looks like Sora was going to actually win until he tripped and fell on the bridge. Riku was able to claim victory with no problem after that.

"Alright, we're naming the raft Highwind." Riku stated as Sora pouted. Aw, I felt really bad for him. "I was just kidding with the paopu with Kairi."

I sighed and shrugged, "I knew you were."

Yumi pouted, crossing her arm across her chest, "Aww, but I had blackmail on Aimee for that one."

"Shut up, Yumi!" I shouted as Yumi nearly fell over, doubling over in laughter.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Yumi, always wanting to tease me or anyone else she gets the opportunity of teasing. I was just her daily target.

**XXXX**

It was night now, and I was sitting in my bed, waiting for dinner to be ready. Tomorrow was a big day for me and the others. We were finally going to set sail on the raft to another world. I was excited yet really, really nervous.

A sudden strike of thunder startled me as I looked out my window to hear a bad storm.

"Oh no!" I gasped, suddenly opening my window, jumping out, "The raft!"

I sprinted down the town and to the island where I spotted Riku.

"Riku!" I wrapped my arms around his neck in a gentle embrace and I felt his muscles loosen as he brought my body closer to his own.

"What are you doing here, Aimee?" He asked, a dark tone in his voice while he gripped the back of my hair. "You could get hurt!"

Ugh! Here we go with treating me like a little kid. But he is worried about me.

"I could ask you the same thing, Riku!" I shouted, pulling back and narrowing my eyes at him. "You could get hurt too! You're not immortal!"

We glared at each other for a moment before Riku set me back on my feet, his eyes still locked with mine. "I'm here to check on the raft." He said, looking up at the darkened sky. "None of us knew that a storm like this would start, I want to make sure it is safely secure."

I blinked in surprise, "That's what I was doing as well. Thank God, it's not damage."

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MUTANT BUNNIES!"

Riku's and mine heads turned to where we heard Yumi's voice.

"Yumi!" Riku and I shouted in unison.

"I'll go find her." I told Riku before walking until he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't get hurt, ok?" Riku said.

I nodded, "Just going to find Yumi, that's it."

With that, I bolted down the island, seeing a bright light nearly blinding me.

Yumi was holding some weird weapon in her hands. It looked like an oversized keyblade.

"That…I wasn't expecting." Yumi frowned before facing the weird shadow creatures that I just noticed; "NOW you're in big trouble, mutant bunnies!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Just kick some ass with…whatever that is." I pulled out the wooden sword, "I'll help ya."

I charged in at the so called 'mutant bunnies' slashing them, or at least trying to as the swings did no effect to the mutant bunnies.

I was getting really frustrated and at the same time, scared.

"Damn it, I don't wanna…" I began.

All of a sudden, I heard the voice from my dream that I had a couple of days prior in my head.

_Elemental of Light, don't be afraid. For you wield the mightiest weapon of all…_

What the…? What was an Elemental of Light?

"Aimee!" Yumi exclaimed as a blast of light appeared around me.

The next thing I knew, I was holding a weapon sort of similar to Yumi's.

"What's…?" I began.

_Keyblade. _The voice replied.

"Sweet!" Yumi grinned as we stood back to back from each other, "You got one to. And it seems these weapons are the only things that can damage these mutated bunnies."

I sniffled a laugh as we started slicing the weird creatures, but they kept coming.

I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as a shadow creature lunged at me.

I saw a flash of light and then…nothing.


	2. Tranverse Town

**Disclaimer: KH doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Square Enix. I only own Aimee and Yumi.**

**Oh if anyone wants to see Aimee's KH1 look. Here it is, made by my best friend in real life minipandagirl .deviantart art /Aimee-KH-1-Outfit- 373818456 (remove spaces)**

**XXXX**

I awoke from my slumber after being kissed by my prince charming.

Pfft, yeah right. I _wish_.

I was lying on the floor. Where people stand and walk and do whatever they do on pavement floors.

I got up and looked around. This didn't even look like the islands at all.

Was I actually in another world?

No shit Sherlock. My mind screamed at me. This is most definitely not the islands. Which I assumed the islands were in hell now.

Great, does that mean that Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Yumi are around here to? I sure hope so because if I don't have anyone I know around here, I am so going to go insane.

And if Yumi and the others died. I would totally go berserk like I am starting to act like right now.

Ugh! Maybe this whole 'other worlds' thing is a bit more than I bargained for. What that voice called me. The Elemental of Light? Something just tells me that title that the creepy disembodied voice called me was going to give me some deep hell later on.

I then sighted a girl with a duck and a dog? Was it even possible for a dog to stand on two feet?

Well, this world bends logic a lot.

Ignoring the logical fails in this world, I walked over to the three.

"Uhh, excuse me, but where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Traverse Town, why? Are you lost?" The girl asked me.

Not knowing what else to say, I nodded, "I don't even know what Traverse Town is."

"Gawrsh, then where are you from?" The dog asked, nearly startling me.

"An island called Destiny Islands." I responded, leaving the three looking at me in confusion.

I heavily sighed; I knew it! My home world is knee deep in hell.

"Yes, I can sense that she's not from here," the girl closed her eyes for a second and then opened them, "she also has the 'key', but I can sense a lot of light within her as well."

"A lot of light?" The duck's jaw dropped.

"Well, maybe she's that Elemental of Light we're supposed to be looking for?" The dog suggested.

Ok, that again? Oh great.

Ok, I really should not say anything, just to be safe. They may seem nice right now, but anyone can seem really nice at a glance.

I eyed the three in confusion before the girl sighed,

"Perhaps she is. I can sense almost no darkness from her."

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow, "What is an Elemental of Light, and what does that have to do with me?"

I saw a group of shadows creeping from the floor. The shadow creatures from the island…

Oh God, not again.

"Heartless!" The duck exclaimed, pulling out a staff of some sort.

In a flash, the Keyblade appeared in my hands.

"Look, Donald it's the key!" The dog exclaimed.

"Aerith, you were right!" The duck, Donald exclaimed.

"She really is the Elemental of Light." The girl, Aerith observed, "And she also wields a keyblade."

"Keyblade? You mean this thing?" I waved the blade in front of her. "It just appeared to me not too long ago, I don't know how to use it!"

"The power of the Keyblade comes naturally to their wielders," she said. "Try fighting the heartless, and you'll see that it'll come naturally.

I would normally not take the advice of someone I had barely known, but right now, it was me or the Heartless. So I charged at the shadow and started slashing them and killing them. It was like Aerith said, it all came naturally.

I fought off some shadows, and in due time Donald, Goofy and I finished them off. The blade disappeared from my hands, and Donald, Goofy and Aerith all looked at me.

"Donald called those things Heartless, right? Is that what they're called?" I asked.

"Yes." Aerith nodded at my comment.

**XXXX**

I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in, "So, can you tell me what an Elemental of Light is?"

Aerith sighed, "You see, an Elemental of Light is a being made of the light. There is barely any darkness inside of her. Her job is to defend Kingdom Hearts alongside the Elemental of Darkness. Well, if the Elemental of Darkness choses to do that."

"Wait, two questions. One, how do you know this Elemental of Light is me? And second there's an Elemental of Darkness?" I wondered.

Aerith nodded, "Yes, if there's light, there's darkness. So it's accurate that there is an Elemental of Darkness."

"Ok, so if I have a heart almost devoided of darkness. Does that mean the Elemental of Darkness has almost complete darkness in him/her?" This was a lot to take in. I felt like I was in over my head.

"No." Aerith shook her head, "The Elemental of Darkness does have a lot of darkness in his/her heart, but there is still enough light for him/her to not turn into a Heartless."

"Ok, wait, Heartless are made from people's hearts?" I questioned.

"Yes, it seems you're catching on fast." Aeirth nodded, "Have any of you heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" I asked.

"He was studying the Heartless." Aerith explained, "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"Gawrsh, can we see it?" Goofy asked.

Aeirth shook her head, "It's pages are scattered everywhere."

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy yelled.

"Not til we find the key and the Elemental of Darkness!" Donald argued.

"But we already got the 'key'!" Goofy yelled back.

"But the king said 'he'," Donald pointed out.

"Maybe he really made a mistake?" Goofy questioned. This made Donald furious.

"I ALREADY SAID THE KING DOESN'T MAKE MISTAKES!" yelled Donald.

Aerith smiled, "Let's go find Leon, he may know something about this."

Donald, having calmed down from his yelling, agreed. So did Goofy. And I also nodded.

**XXXX**

I walked with Aerith, Donald, and Goofy.

The door suddenly opened, flattening Donald against the wall. I noticed a tall, short black haired girl who came out of the door.

"Yuffie?" Aerith called out. She began to follow her. I didn't know whether to stay or follow Aerith, but seeing as Aerith went by herself, I went after her. Just to make sure she doesn't get attacked.

**XXXX**

"I don't believe it," said Yuffie. She looked at my Keyblade.

"Donald and Goofy said that the king referred the key as a 'he' though," stated Aerith, "If anything, we know that she's the Elemental of Light."

"Does it really matter that she wields a Keyblade? They have three Keyblade wielders, that means triple the power in finding their king!" Yuffie said.

"Three?" I questioned.

"You, Sora, and Yumi." Yuffie replied.

My jaw almost hit the floor, feeling a rush of relief, "Sora and Yumi are here?"

"You know them?" Yuffie asked me.

"Know them? They're my best friends; they're like brother and sister to me!" I exclaimed.

"Yuffie, Aerith, were you able to find the Elemental of Light?" A voice called.

I turned to see a man holding some odd weapon that seemed to be the combination of a sword and a gun.

"Yeah, Leon." Yuffie nodded.

Leon's eyes narrowed as he looked at me, "It's her, isn't it?"

"Whoa." I heard a familiar voice exclaimed, "It's Aimee as a ghost."

I rolled my eyes as Sora and Yumi had just walked over to us.

"No, Yumi." I began, "I am just a figment of your imagination." I ended my sarcasm, "Of course it's me, you nutcase."

Leon spoke, "I think all four of you should go together and find the King. Sora, Yumi, and Aimee will be able to find their friends."

"Besides, we're supposed to stick with the key AND the Elementals of Light and Dark." Goofy pointed out.

"We'd be happy if you came along! The more the merrier!" Goofy laughed.

Sora smiled at me. Probably glad that I was alive.

I'm Sora," I heard him speak.

"Donald Duck!" shouted Donald after.

"Name's Goofy!" came in Goofy.

"My name's Yumi!" Yumi chimed in.

"I'm Aimee." I smiled.

Goofy placed a hand in the middle, Donald placed his on top, Sora placed his on top of the two, followed by Yumi's hand. I placed mine on top of hers.

"All for one, one for all!" Goofy shouted in happiness. We all smiled at each other.

"Look out for each other." Leon said, looking down at Sora, Yumi, and me. "Keep your spirits up." With that, they left to do their own thing and we turned to Donald and Goofy.

"So how are we going to other worlds?" Sora asked.

"With our gummi ship." Donald said looking to the large door. "The gummi ship is outside that gate."

"The what?"

"That's our ship." Donald pointed, looking proud.

"Wait 'till you see it!" Goofy cheered as Sora looked excited.

"Hold on!" Donald shouted as Sora looked down at the duck. "Sora, Aimee, Yumi this is for you." He raised his wand to our keyblades and it seemed to glow with a fire.

"Oh my God!" Yumi squealed, "Magic! This is so cool!"

"That's right, you'll learn more spells along the way." Donald said.

"Yes! This has made my day!" Yumi cheered.

Donald, Goofy, Sora and I all sweat dropped as Yumi started doing a crazy dance before all of us started laughing.

"Come on, let's go!" Sora cheered as Donald stopped him.

"Wait! You'll step on Jiminy Cricket!" Donald yelled as he stopped.

"Who?"

"Me." We looked down to see Jiminy holding his journal. "I'm here to chronicle your travels so place don't step on me."

I snickered.

"Oh, sorry." Sora said as Goofy picked up Jiminy and placed him on his shoulder. "But let's go, I really want to see other worlds." With that he ran off.

We followed Sora to the gummi ship only to see something hit Sora.

"Hey, calm down. We just finished cleaning!" We looked down to see Chip and Dale.

"Sorry!" Sora yelled as we made our way into the cockpit.

"We won't be taking off just yet sadly." Goofy said after he and Donald talked to Chip and Dale. "Chip and Dale need to do some stuff for the gummi ship so we'll have to wait till they're done."

"Yes, that means I can actually get some sleep." I grinned.

When we got our rooms, I can hear Sora snoring next door. I sighed and sat on my bed. There were two beds in my room since this was meant to be for pairs. Yumi was coming down the hall and glanced at the empty bed.

"Yes! We're roommates!" She smiled, hugging me tightly where I couldn't breathe.

"Yumi…I know your stoked about sharing a room with me, but can you let go of me, I can't breathe." I whispered.

Yumi quickly let go of me and sighed, "Sorry."

I sighed, lying back in the bed; how the hell did that girl have so much energy even after all the fighting? I'll never know what goes through Yumi's screw loose head.

"I really hope this journey isn't a bit more than I bargained for." I muttered before falling asleep.


	3. Wonderland

**Ok, sorry for the late update. I had finals two weeks ago not to mention I have been helping my school out with relocating their location. And thank freaking God I am going to be a senior this coming school year because junior year was a hard year. Excuse me for the rant that no one gives a shit about. I just wanted to get that out. **

**Disclaimer: KH doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Square Enix**

**XXXX**

The next morning I awoke to Sora and Yumi arguing about something. So far into the argument they didn't even realize I was awake and watching them with a confused expression. I looked over to Donald and asked "What are they arguing about?"

The duck looked up at me explaining "They're trying to figure out how to wake you up."

I blinked and sighed before saying "Well they managed to anyway." I pressed the button that opened the door and jumped down to the ground below. As I stretched I took in my surroundings, everything looked well, bizarre and colorful. I glanced back as the others came out and smiled, "Good morning."

They smiled and nodded returning "Good morning."

I looked around before asking them "So what shall we do? Breakfast or explore?" Yumi's hand immediately shot up with her yelling "Breakfast!" My eyes twinkled in amusement as I turned to the boys who all agreed to breakfast.

**XXXX**

"Wait, we're jumping out of the ship? Aren't we still in the sky?" I asked, feeling shivers going down my spine, "I really don't wanna fall to my death."

"Oh, don't worry." Donald said as he and Goofy smiled, opening the door to the gummi ship. "Just watch you step."

"Hey guys! Look down!" Sora yelled and the two looked down to see nothing holding them up. Well, yeah because we're still in mid air! Yumi, Goofy and Donald fell and we managed to hold up but ended up falling too. The fall didn't last very long though: thank god. I hated falls. I remember when I fell off a tree back home when I was nine. Boy, did that suck. Soon after we started falling, we appeared in the little downward tunnel. Goofy got comfy and seemed to lay down to sleep as we floated down. Well, Goofy woke up when he landed with a thud to the ground. Which didn't sound too pleasant in my opinion.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" I turned and jumped out of the way of a White Rabbit as he came running out at high speeds to the door at the end of the weird hall, yelling at what will happen when he's late.

"Wonder what's wrong him 'em." Goofy said getting up.

"Let's go after him to find out. He looked scared." Sora said and ran off after the rabbit.

"Wait! Is it right for us to go after a total stranger?" I questioned as Sora and the others were already running without me.

I heavily sighed, "Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." I muttered before shouting, "Wait up guys!"

"Slowpoke!" Yumi taunted.

I rolled my eyes as I sprinted down the area after them.

Sora opened the door at the end of the hall to see more doors getting smaller and smaller every time we opened a different door to the point we the last door opened we needed to crawl in. As we got inside, there was no sign that the White Rabbit even came through until Sora gasped and we looked down to see a very tiny White Rabbit the size of my fist running to the small door at the other end of the room.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked, examining the door with us looking over his shoulder.

"No, you're just simply too big." The Door Knob replied.

"What the heck?!" Yumi shrieked, "That door just talked."

My thoughts exactly.

The door knob yawned, "Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good morning." Goofy greeted in a nice matter.

"Good night! I need a little bit more sleep." The Door Knob yawned, going to return to his nap.

"Wait! What do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked, kneeling down to the Door Knob.

"Maybe there's some hyperactive sugary pop or something to make us smaller." Yumi suggested with a crazy laugh.

I noticed the five bottles of red and blue standing on the table to the right of me, "I think Yumi's theory is somewhat correct."

I looked to the bed on the side next to the little door to see a little opening behind the bed on the same wall of the tiny door with the now sleeping Doorknob.

"Hey, guys over here." I pointed to the little hole. "Goofy, can you help me push this?"

"Sure." Together, Goofy and I pushed the bed into the wall and some how fused with it to reveal the little hole in the wall.

"Aimee! Look!" I heard a squeaky voice shout, "Look at us!"

I looked down to see Sora, Donald, and Yumi in a smaller size. Heck, they looked smaller than my hand.

"Those potions shrink us!" Donald shouted.

"They're sadly not sugary goodness." Yumi pouted, "But we can explore this world some more."

Goofy and I looked at each other for half a second before we both took two red potions and drinked them, suddenly shrinking the two of us to the size of Sora, Yumi, and Donald.

"Ok, so what now?" I asked, pointing a finger at the door, "The exit's kind of sleeping."

Yeah, this world really annoys me already. There's like, zero logic in this world. Talking rabbits, talking door knobs. What's next? Talking cards?

"Hey, why don't we just go through here?" Goofy pointed to the hole in the wall next door.

I noticed it and nearly face palmed at my stupidity, "Should of noticed that."

We walked inside the hole and into the darkness. We soon reached the end to see a trial going on. A blonde girl in a blue dress stood before an ugly looking woman dressed in red, white, and black, who sat on the judge's area. The White Rabbit running onto a stand and blowing a trumpet.

"Court is now in session!"

"I'm on trial? But why?" The girl asked, confused.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The White Rabbit announced, looking at the woman.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it." The Queen pointed at the girl. "And the reason is… because I saw so, that's why!" One good thing Maleficent did, never recruiting this mad lady.

"But it's so unfair!" The girl argued.

Something's odd; I could sense something within the girl. I didn't know what it was, but her aura was sort of…like mine. And she really didn't seem like she would do anything wrong.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The queen asked, seeming to calm down.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" Alice stated. I agreed; she seemed to be a really nice, innocent girl, "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!"

She got you there.

"Silence!" The Queen screamed, some how causing Alice's hair to blow. Don't ask me, I really don't know, "You dare defy me!"

"Maybe we should help?" Sora suggested.

"Uhh…is that wise?" I asked, still watching the trial unfold.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy wondered.

"Meddling." Donald corrected him, pointing a finger in the air.

"The court finds the defendant guilty as charged!" The Queen screamed, as Alice looked really scared. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart." This got my attention. "Off with her head!"

"No! No! Oh please!"

"Hold it!" Sora and I shouted, making the walking cards turn to me, as he and I walked down to where Alice was standing, "I think we know who the culprit is!"

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court!" The queen shouted, seeming with rage, banging the court hammer on the desk.

Well, time to put my intelligence to good use.

"Do you have any proof that this girl here was the one to try and steal your heart?" I asked kindly, trying not to start a fight.

"Well, do YOU have any proof?" The Queen asked, in a bratty attitude as she glared down at me and Sora.

"Well, no but I do have a question. If your heart is really inside you, shouldn't your thief have come close to you to at least attempt to attack you? And if so, was this girl really the one? You at least saw who tried to attack you, right?" I asked as the Queen glared at me.

"Silence!" She shouted.

"No." I stated, standing my ground, "You can't unjustly kill someone for no reason. There's no reason, no damn logic in this whatsoever."

Ok, she can. She's the queen for crying out loud. It doesn't matter if she did killed someone to her, she would not care.

The Queen glared at me, "Find proof of Alice's innocence, and we'll see if it's proof enough to spare her life. Fail, and it's off with _all _of your heads! Till then, court is adjourned!"

Sora, Yumi, Donald, Goofy, and I all watched as Alice was put in a cage for the time being.

"So great and smart Aims." Yumi began, saying in a royal voice, mockingly, "What do you think we should do to get proof?"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest, "Why are you asking me?"

Seriously, why was Yumi asking me to think of the plans here? I am not the only human being around here.

"We could ask Alice." Sora suggested.

I shrugged, "I guess it doesn't hurt to do that."

We walked over to Alice.

"Thank you for speaking up for me back there." Alice smiled at us, "I'm Alice, nice to meet you."

"I'm Sora, and this is Donald, Goofy, Aimee, and Yumi." Sora introduced all of us.

"Go find the Cheshire cat! He may help you." Alice smiled at us.

The curtain around the cage covered her, startling me.

"What the…" I began as a card soldier interrupted me.

"You may not speak with the defendant!" The guard declared.

Ok, now I just hate this world even more. Talking cards? There's no rules of the universe here, that's for sure.

Sighing, I turned around and started walking, motioning the others to follow me as we exited the court area.

**XXXX**

"I told you it wasn't right to meddle, Aimee."

"And you expected me not to do anything, Donald? That girl would've been killed." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, there's no meddling in the affairs of other worlds!"

Donald had been giving me and Sora crap about getting caught up in the mess that we were in ever since we left the trial area. And now, we were in some bizarre forest.

"Oh chill out, ducky." Yumi grinned, putting a hand on his shoulder, "We'll figure out something."

Donald shrieked, smacking her hand away, "No way! Everyone should keep living in their own world. It'll just cause confusion."

"Cause confusion? We're not of this world and you're saying that? You bloody hypocrite." I snapped.

"Well," a sly voice said, catching all five of us off guard, "That may or may not be true."

A pink and purple stripped cat appeared on the large stump I was standing beside. "Who are you?" Donald demanded.

"Great, a talking cat." I muttered, "What the heck has this world come to?"

This world never came to begin with.

"Who indeed?" the Cat asked in return. "Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of anything."

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is," Sora began. "Tell us!"

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat, all lies in the darkness."

"Sorry, we don't speak riddle, try again." I snarled.

Sora blinked at my anger. I usually never got this angry this fast. But since Donald and I were arguing I was in a bad mood, and this cat was just increasing it.

The Cat went on, despite not being visible, "But I won't tell which next. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky."

"Teh, riddles." Yumi scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest, "Boring."

"How do we know you're not tricking us?" I asked the Cheshire cat.

He chuckled a little, "To trust, or not to trust? I am sure you will find the answer."

And with that, he disappeared.

"This place is weird," Donald and I said in unison.

"Oh come on, this place is so bizarre it's making me feel even more hyper than usual." Yumi cackled, "Except for the riddles." She yawned, "How boring."

**XXXX**

"Think we find them all?" Sora asked as there was three boxes sitting beside us. It had taken a couple of hours to find them and we were still one short.

"Didn't the purple weird cat say four?" Yumi asked.

"Why yes, my dear, I truly did."

My eyes darted up to see the Cheshire Cat sitting on a branch.

"Now, we can save Alice." Sora smiled, looking determined.

"Don't be so sure!" The cat said slyly, "She may be innocent, but what about you?"

"What are you saying?" I demanded.

"I won't tell. But I will give you something." The Cheshire cat said.

I saw my keyblade suddenly glow white and cold along with Sora and Yumi's keyblades.

"Is this more magic?" Yumi grinned swinging her keyblade a bit as I nearly ducked from the ice attack that was sent towards me.

"Yumi! You need to watch where you aim! You nearly took my head off." I shouted.

Yumi chuckled nervously, "Sorry, Aimee."

"And now, some warnings for the Elementals of Light and Dark." The cat began, turning to Yumi and I, "You two are connected to more than you realize."

"Huh?" Yumi and I looked at each other before we looked back to see the cat had disappeared.

"Connected to more than you realize? What's he talking about?" Sora asked.

"Beats me, I didn't know what he was talking about." I admitted, shrugging in response.

I was wondering what the cat was saying. Something was telling me this whole Elemental of Light thing was going to get serious soon.

Ugh! If I am right, and I am sure wanna be wrong with the feeling I have been getting, I better up my game and quick.

**XXXX**

I sat down the boxes as we arrived at the trial area.

"What now?" Sora asked, giving me a naïve look.

I slammed my hand to my forehead, "Just let me handle this." I spoke up a bit louder so that the Queen of Hearts and her soldiers could hear me, "We have the evidence that you need for the trail."

"Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium." A card nodded.

Sora, Yumi, and I looked at each other.

"Well, we can stand up to the podium. Not much room on the stands anyways." I sighed, waving my hand slightly as Sora, Yumi, and I all walked forward as Donald and Goofy stood on the stands.

"Now, show me what you have found." The Queen commanded as the card placed the boxes we collected in front of her. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The cards placed the single evidence on the ground and suddenly the boxes all switched places.

Well, this queen obviously gets mood swings easily.

"What are you doing? That's supposed to be the evidence that we collected!" Yumi shouted, slamming her hands on the podium.

"Checking all five would only be a waste of time." The Queen sighed, looking emotionless. "All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora asked, clearly shocked.

I couldn't blame Sora for being so ticked off about that. It took a while to find all the boxes. In all honesty, I was mad to.

"You dare object? You will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!"

"Ok, you really need to take a chill pill, old lady." Yumi muttered.

I smacked her upside the head, "Shh." I hissed.

"So…who's choosing the box?" I asked, chuckling nervously.

Yumi shoved me a little, "You can do it."

"But…" I began but Yumi cut me off.

"I am terrible at choosing things, you know that." She sighed.

I groaned, shaking my head, "Fine, I'll do it."

I picked a box and a Soldier Heartless appeared just as I opened it and it quickly disappeared.

"What in the world was that?" The Queen yelled, looking shocked.

"That ma'am is the culprit." I declared proudly.

"So Alice is innocent, you witch." Yumi added, giggling a little.

I face palmed as Yumi gave me a weird look.

"You shouldn't have said that, Yumi." I sighed.

"How dare you call me that?!" The Queen roared, startling me a little, "I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"Nice going." I whispered to Yumi.

She shrugged, "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

The Queen slammed her heart shaped hammer down in anger, "Enough, off with their heads!" The stands suddenly went down as Alice's cage was covered and ascended high above Sora, Yumi, and I so we couldn't free Alice out.

"Get them you fools!" The Queen yelled as her cards went to attack us.

"Looks like we're fighting." Yumi yawned, before summoning her keyblade, turning her dull look into a hyper smile, "Finally! Some freaking action in this place!"

I smiled in amusement before summoning my keyblade as well.

We were attacking cards for a couple of minutes when suddenly, with a snap of my fingers, a light attack hit a couple of cards.

"Whoa, you're gaining your powers." Yumi observed as she, Sora, and I were now back to back with each other.

"Ha! You own me 10 munny when we get back to the ship!" I gave a small smile before looking at the tower, "We need a distraction and fast! The tower is where the cards keep coming in."

"I am just the girl to do distractions." Yumi laughed before running towards the cards, "You cards will never be the man your mother was! Oh wait, your mother could be the queen for all we know." Yumi laughed as she dodged a card's attack, clearly ticking him off, "Hey! Your village called they want you back at six!"

I rolled my eyes as Yumi continued to dodge and taunt before I nudged Sora playfully on the shoulder, "Let's go blow up a tower."

"I wanna see fireworks, they are so sparkly." I heard Yumi cackled, in a high pitch voice before giving out an evil, crazy laugh.

"She's insane." Donald muttered before shooting fire spells at the cards attacking Yumi.

I heard Sora snicker a little before he, Goofy, and I started attacking the tower. In a matter of minutes, we were able to blow it up and stop all the cards.

The cage Alice was in suddenly dropped as Sora, Yumi, Donald, Goofy, and I all ran over to the cage, only to reveal that Alice was gone.

Something really didn't add up here. Alice couldn't have disappeared during the battle, could she? Something wasn't right here.

"You fool!" The Queen screamed as the cards looked terrified.

That sounded so weird.

"Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" The Queen yelled as her servants started scurrying around looking for Alice.

I put a hand on my chin, "Someone doesn't just disappear like that out of nowhere. This doesn't compute."

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald pointed out.

"Uhh, did you hear what I said?" I raised an eyebrow, "People don't just disappear out of the blue."

"Exactly!" Donald nodded, "Which is why she could've gotten kidnapped."

I sighed; Donald made a good point there.

"Let's just get out of here before the fat old lady tries to kill us again." Yumi muttered, in a low voice.

I nodded, "Good idea, Yumi."

**XXXX**

We ran back in the woods before spotting the Cheshire Cat standing on a bolder.

"Have you seen Alice?" Donald asked as we walked up to him.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" The Cheshire Cat said, and I instantly knew what he meant. The Heartless took Alice.

But…why would they take Alice? This wasn't a random kidnapping. My instincts were telling me that much.

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked, concerned.

"This way? That way? Does it matter?" Cheshire Cat asked, shrugging. "Left, right, up, and down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the bizarre room!" With that, he vanished once again.

"Let's go to the Bizarre Room then." Sora stated as we all looked at each other and nodded.

The Bizzare room was quiet and nobody was around other than Sora, me, Yumi, Donald, and Goofy. Well, until I spotted the Cheshire Cat above us on the table, grinning like a mad man.

"The shadows should be here soon." He stated, "Are you prepared for the worst? If not; too bad!"

A giant Heartless suddenly jumped from the ceiling, landing a few feet away from us. It looked, really weird, and really bizarre. I guess it fits this world perfectly.

The others and I pulled out our weapons, ready to fight.

"That is one gigantic Heartless!" Yumi stated.

Sora and Yumi both fired fire spells at the Heartless, hitting one of the sticks before catching on fire. Then, the Heartless fired many fire balls at us.

"Bad move." I muttered, bolting in order to dodge the fire balls.

I looked down at my keyblade before looking up at the Heartless.

"Guys!" I called, "We need to use the new spell we got earlier."

"What? But we never used it!" Sora argued.

"Think about this Sora!" I urged him, "If that thing's on fire, what magic is it weak against? Besides, we'll need to use the spell eventually!"

Sora blinked in surprise before sighing, "I guess that's a good point."

I nodded, "Just focus. Yumi used it earlier."

"Oh yeah, I did." Yumi remembered.

"Ok, guys, ready!" I pointed my keyblade at the Heartless, "Freeze!"

Yumi and Sora fired the blizzard spell the second I fired it at the Heartless. All three spells hit the Heartless and it fell down and faded.

"Whoo!" Yumi cheered, running around the room, high fiving every one of us.

"What a racket." We turned to see the Doorknob had woken up at last. It…seriously took him that long to wake up? Wow, talk about a deep sleeper, "How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" The Doorknob gave a huge yawn and I saw something inside his mouth glow.

I noticed Sora, Yumi, Donald, and Goofy all noticed the glow that looked to shape a keyhole.

Sora, Yumi, and my keyblades all glowed and shot a light at the keyhole. We all heard a locking sound before the keyhole faded.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." Sora stated.

Something popped out and Goofy picked up a green object.

"This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir." Goofy said, examining it.

"Okay, I'll hold on to it." Donald said as Goofy handed it to him. I felt someone watching us and I turned to see the Cheshire Cat was back and watching us from the table.

"Splendid. You three are quite the heroes." The Cat said as we glared at him. "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness."

"The…shadows?" Yumi wondered.

"Hey! I have one question for you." I said, narrowing my eyes at the Cheshire Cat, "How come Alice seemed to be giving me the same vibe with her light? It's like mine, but a bit brighter."

Everyone turned to me with a 'what' expression on their faces.

"I will only tell you this, Elemental of Light." The Chesire Cat replied, "Alice's heart lies with the light, like yours, just slightly deeper than yours."

And with that, he vanished.

Wait a minute, that's it! I can sense light from others. It must be an ability for me since I am the Elemental of Light.

"You know something. I completely forgot about this earlier. I've been able to sense people's darkness a lot. The queen had a lot in her to." Yumi stated, pointing a finger on her chin.

"Maybe the reason why you can't sense darkness in Alice is because she doesn't have any." I pointed out.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald said as I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." I sighed, "The sooner, the better."

I hadn't forgotten about Riku and Kairi. How could I ever forget them? We needed to find them and fast. I hope Riku and Kairi are ok. I am sure they're fairing just fine. But they gotta be worried about us.

"We should head back to Traverse Town to check out this gummi out." Goofy stated.

I sighed, "Then it's settled; we're going back to Traverse Town."

"Whoo!" Yumi cheered, "I need to stock up on supplies anyways."

"She really is something." Goofy muttered as Yumi bursted into a happy dance.

Sora and I looked at each other and smiled, "You two have no idea how bad she can be."


	4. Olympus Coliseum

**Well, here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. Disclaimer: KH doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Square Enix. I only own Aimee and Yumi.**

**XXXX**

In didn't take long before we had gotten everything we needed from Traverse Town. It was good to see everyone again. I had fallen asleep the second we got on the gummi ship.

"Yohooo! Earth to Aimee! We're almost at the next world." I heard Yumi's voice chimed in.

She was met with a pillow to her face.

"What the heck was that about?" Yumi muttered before throwing the book sitting next to the table at her.

Let's just say, I don't like it when people wake me up and if someone does…they get hit with something. Like what just happened with Yumi.

"You know I hate it when someone wakes me up loudly." I muttered.

"It was Sora's idea." Yumi pointed at Sora who was by the door.

"Hey!" Sora shouted, clearly offended.

"Oh and you're the innocent one." I said sarcastically, holding back a smirk as I turned back to Yumi, "I've known you all too well that you do something like this since you and Sora used to pull pranks on everyone on the islands all the time."

"You guys!" I heard Donald call, "Hurry up! We're here!"

"Coming!" Yumi, Sora, and I all shouted before running to the center of the gummi ship.

**XXXXX**

The area was absolutely cool looking. Polished stone pillars, surrounded the premise. There was a stone building with two large gladiators duking it out over the entrance.

"Whoa." I breathed, grinning, "This is pretty awesome."

"It's like one of those ancient places that you see in fictional stories." Yumi grinned.

We walked into the lobby where I noticed a small display of trophies that sat on either side of the room. On the side opposite the entrance door was a pedestal which was being used as a sort of footstool for a short, chubby satyr. He was looking over a chart written in an alien language to the travelers. "Um…" Sora began, struggling to figure out if he should tap the satyr's shoulder or not.

"Good timing," the satyr began, his back still turned to them. "Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me."

He gestured to the large block over on the right side of the room. "Gotta spruce this place up for the games," he continued.

Sora sighed before trying to push the pedestal, but couldn't, "It's way too heavy."

"What? Too heavy?" the satyr said, as though he couldn't believe his ears. "Since when have you been such a little-"

He turned to notice us, "Oh, wrong guy," he muttered. "What're you doing here?"

He hopped off the pedestal he stood on with a slight _clomp_ from his hooves. "This here's the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only! And I, Phil, got my hands full preparing the games… So run along pip-squeaks."

I rolled my eyes at that as the satyr continued, "It's like this," He continued. "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You got heroes standing right in front of you," Donald argued with his arms crossed over his chest.

Goofy put a hand on mine and Sora's shoulder, "Three heroes chosen by the keyblade."

"Hero? Those runts?" Phil laughed, "Well, that is hysterical."

"What's so funny about that?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Sora agreed, nodding, "We've fought a bunch of monsters."

"Uhh, for a short period of time." I noted as Yumi and Sora glared at me, "What? It's true!"

"Hey, if you can't even move this," Phil began. He braced himself against the block and pushed. The problem was that it had to be more than three times his size. "You can't call yourselves… heroes!"

He fell to the ground, panting, "Ok, so it takes more than brawn. Well, let's see what you can do. Which one of you would like to do the honors first?"

"I'll go whenever." I yawned.

"I wanna go first!" Sora and Yumi shouted in unison.

Phil sighed, "Just decide."

**XXXX**

So after ten minutes of hearing Sora and Yumi they decided that Sora will go first.

Upon seeing Sora trained, I felt a little jealously go through me. He was so much better than me at fighting it wasn't even funny. He practically outmatched me in everything, and I was really upset. I had to be the weakest one out of Sora, me, and Yumi.

When it was finally Yumi's turn to train, I watched her carefully to see her striking down barrels who various attacks and magic. She was pretty good at using magic, but her combo attacks were weaker than Sora's it seemed.

Finally, it was my turn, and I thought I had did ok, I manage to destroy the last barrel with two seconds to spare. I used a various mixture of magic and combos. Which seemed to be weaker than Sora's and just below Yumi's.

"You know," Phil said with a trace of enthusiasm in his voice. "You kids ain't bad."

"Looks like we're headed for the game," Sora smiled, his arms folded behind his head.

"Afraid not," the satyr said, his hands on his hips.

"How come?" Yumi asked.

"Two words: You guy's ain't heroes." Phil said as I facepalmed.

"Phil, that was four." I corrected, but Phil just ignored my comment.

I noticed that Yumi and Donald both fell over while Sora sweatdropped.

"Wanna become real heroes?" Phil asked, suddenly tossing an orb to Me, Yumi, and Sora each. "Master this spell."

I looked down at the orb. It was yellow with an orange lightning bolt emblem.

"Oh my God." Yumi squealed, "More magic. Yay!"

She started dancing happily.

"And we still can't enter the games?" Sora asked.

"Look kid, you can't enter the games without a pass. For now, I can only train you till you have a pass." Phil explained.

Yumi stopped happy dancing and frowned, "Well, that's stupid."

I sighed, "Let's just get out of here."

**XXXX**

We walked out of the lobby. Looking around before hearing a man's voice.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" A dark man had put a hand on Yumi's shoulder as she whirled around to see the man.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Hades." The man introduced, "The Lord of the Dead, and I have a special opportunity for you and your friends, and especially you, Redbird of darkness."

Wait a minute, how did he know about Yumi being the Elemental of Darkness? I don't trust this guy already. Something's not right with him. There's barely any light within this guy to begin with.

"Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" Hades went to Sora and place a hand on his shoulder. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." In a puff of smoke and blue flames, appeared a pass in his hand in front of Sora.

"A pass?" Sora asked, taking it.

I don't trust that Hades guy at all…

I saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy already running back in the lobby. I was about to go but I heard Hades's voice again…

"Oh, oh, and a little prize to the redbird of darkness." Hades grinned, putting an arm around Yumi's shoulder, "What do you say I help ya with those dark powers of yours!"

Yumi narrowed her eyes at him, "You could do that?"

Hades chuckled, "Of course, my dear. I can help you get that power! I am the Lord of the Dead, after all. But only if you win the games. Then, I shall reward you with the power, and maybe, if you get lucky, I may help you get it sooner than that."

"I can do it." Yumi grinned as Hades chuckled.

"That's the spirit, my dear." Hades smirked, now noticing that I was still here, "Well, the Elementals of Light and Dark are together. Too bad you two don't know the truth about the danger you'll experience later on."

That got my attention, "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon enough, sweet cheeks. Besides, it's not fun to tell you anyways." Hades sighed before vanishing.

"What…the…heck was that about, I wonder." I put a hand on my chin, "Light and Darkness. Our titles sure are attracting attention to us."

"I may be able to find out more about my darkness powers." Yumi grinned in realization.

"Yumi…" I began, "I don't think you should trust that Hades guy. He scares the shit out of me." I shivered, receiving chills down my spine.

"You are the Elemental of Light, after all, and that Hades guy did have a lot of darkness in him." Yumi admitted, "But, just because there's darkness in him, doesn't mean that he isn't evil."

Oh for God's sake, Yumi, he's the Lord of the Dead, of course there's something odd about him.

But I was really, really hoping we'd find Riku and Kairi soon. God, I was so worried about them.

"Hey Aimee, Yumi, come on. Your match is gonna start!" I turned to see Phil at the doors of the Vestibule, looking a little stressed.

"Sorry Phil!" Yumi and I shouted simultaneously as we sprinted down to the first round of the games. It wasn't too hard for us to deal with.

"You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. You just need a little more practice in your physical attacks." Phil coached us, "Sora seems to be doing the best out of the physical attacks, while Yumi is just above with magical moves."

"Oh yes!" Yumi grinned, "We need thunder and fire." She grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "All over the place."

I pushed her away from me as we both laughed a little.

Just then, a blond spiky boy walked past us.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you guys will end up facing him." Phil sighed as I saw the boy pull out a giant sword before slicing all the Heartless down with one attack.

We might have to fight this guy in the next match; we'd better be well prepared.

After our next match, I ran to stock up on hi-potions because I wasn't going to underestimate the guy we have to face.

After two more battle I thought I saw silver hair and aquamarine eyes staring at us after our battle and we were waving to the people in the stands.

"Riku?" The moment I turned to look, he was gone. I know it was him. No one has eyes like his or hair like him. He had to have been there, I just know it.

Was that really him? I sure hope it was, that means, he's ok! But why not show his face to us?

"Hey, Aimee, how come your face is all red?" Goofy asked, looking curious.

"What? It's not…" I began, before sighing and turning away before Sora and Yumi could see my face.

Why was I blushing at the thought of Riku? He's just a friend right?

"We got our last match, Aimee. Hurry up." I heard Sora say before I ran over to catch up with him, "Wait up."

We faced our opponent as the blond boy from earlier appeared. Something told me he wasn't going down that easily.

Before Donald and Goofy could even stop him, The man knocked them out with a simple strike of his buster sword. Oh crap, definitely not going to be easy.

I barely dodged the man's sword as he suddenly charged at me. I felt myself get knocked to the ground hard.

"Ugh! Screw it!" I heard Yumi shouted.

A blast of darkness knocked the boy back as Yumi glanced at her hand, "Finally! About time!"

I shook my head as I snapped my fingers, desperately trying to use one of my light attacks on the boy. The boy charged at me once again, but Sora managed to hit the boy with a combo.

"You ok?" Sora asked me.

I nodded, before pointing my keyblade at the blond boy in front of us, "I'll manage."

Yumi was still keeping the boy busy as she had a dark aura around her. She looked like she was losing by far because she kept getting knocked to the ground. I didn't like this; I didn't like this at all…

Finally, Yumi jumped back away from the boy as I fired a fire spell at him.

"Just leave it to me!" Sora yelled and struck the finishing blow. You know, maybe the pride of him using a keyblade really has gotten into his head. The blond fell to his knees as Sora walked over to him.

Yumi suddenly charged at the both of them. The blond man jumped back and so did Sora.

"Yumi, what's gotten into you?!" Sora demanded.

"Something's not right." The blond man muttered, "Her darkness is growing out of control."

Something really did felt off, I knew it did. Yumi must be losing control of her powers or something unless…

The bastard Hades did something to her.

Yumi raised a hand and blasted darkness at us. Sora dodged, but I wasn't as lucky as I was knocked to the floor hard.

"Aimee!" Sora shouted as he turned back to Yumi.

What was with her? She's…scaring me.

"What's your deal, Yumi?!" Sora demanded as Yumi attacked him again before I blocked her attack with my keyblade.

"Yumi! What is your problem?!" I shouted before light had blasted in between us, causing me to hit the ground hard, hitting my head on something before everything went dark.

**XXXX**

"Hey kid she's waking up." I heard a familiar voice shout. It was Phil, I knew that.

"Aimee? Are you ok?" I heard Sora ask.

"Ugh!" I groaned, getting up, noticing that I was back in the lobby of the coliseum "I feel like I have been hit by a bulldozer."

"I'm sorry." I looked over to Yumi who looked sad.

"Yumi couldn't remember pounding you into the ground like that!" Donald noted.

"Wait…what?" I turned to Yumi.

"That power really scared me." Yumi muttered quietly, "Is that what I can actually do? That dark power, it was terrifying."

Yumi hasn't been this sad since she was a little girl. It scared me that something weird was happening to her, but she looked like she was going to cry and it took a lot for her to cry.

"I could've killed you and Sora." Yumi muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Do you remember anything at all?" I asked, "You know, before you went crazy."

"No." Yumi shook her head, "All I remember was fighting our opponent before some dark power just came over me."

"Maybe it was because you couldn't control your darkness powers." I suggested.

Well, that had probably been one of the reasons. There was probably more to it than that.

"Ok so…" I began, deciding to change the subject for the better, "What happened while I was unconscious?"

"Well, we all made junior heroes! For beating Cerberus!" Sora replied cheerfully.

I frowned, "Cerberus?"

"A giant mutt." Yumi replied, "With like three heads."

"Well, thank goodness none of you are hurt." I sighed, looking down at my body, which looked pretty beat up, "Well, not as bad as mine, at least."

"Here" Yumi tossed me a potion, which I caught with ease.

I gulped it down fast, causing me to choke.

"Sheesh, you're worse than Sora and Yumi." Donald muttered.

"Hey!" The two shouted, clearly offended.

I laughed before noticing a keyhole near where I was standing.

Sora, Yumi, and I all looked at each other and nodded before we summoned our keyblades and sealed the keyhole.

"I tried moving that block that Yumi and Sora did before and failed." I heard a tall, muscular man that was standing next to Phil grumbled.

Yumi gasped, "Wait, you're telling me that tall muscular Mr. Hero wasn't able to do that? But you fought Cerberus, Hercules."

Hercules grinned, "I think you three got a power no normal person has."

Phil turned his attention to us. "You guys come back again later," he said when the travelers settled down. "Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle."

"Okay," Sora smiled. "We'll be back."

With that, we exited the lobby.

**XXXX**

Outside the lobby, I spotted the blond boy who Sora told me his name was Cloud.

"Uh…that guy nearly wiped the floor with us." I told Sora, who was staring at Cloud.

"Doesn't matter," Sora sighed, walking forward. "We need to get past him anyway."

We approached Cloud, who in turn, glanced up at us. "Hey," Sora said. "Are you alright?"

Cloud lifted his head and stared at us, "Yeah."

"I don't get it. You seemed pretty strong back there. Why did you feel the need to side with Hades?" Sora questioned.

"I'm looking for someone," Cloud said. His elbows were on his knees, and head slightly rested on his folded hands. "Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." He stood up and looked up at the sky. "I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light."

"That seemed like what it was with me." Yumi admitted with a shrug.

"You'll the Elemental of Darkness, right?" Cloud asked as Yumi nodded, "Take this advice, and don't rely on the darkness too much. You saw what happened earlier."

"You'll find your light, Cloud," Sora smiled, "We're searching to."

"For your light?" Cloud asked.

"Yep." I sighed, smiling.

"Don't lose sight of it," Cloud advised, walking pass the group.

"Hey," Sora beamed. "How about a rematch sometime? Fair, and square, no dark powers involved."

Sora, are you insane? He beat the crap out of us before Yumi turned even more insane than she was before.

If I ever have to fight Cloud again. It will be way too soon.

The blonde haired man looked over his shoulder and ran a hand through a spiky lock. "Think I'll pass."

I laughed, "For some odd reason, I am not surprised."


End file.
